Irmãos
by T Ani Savioli
Summary: “Mas eu posso dizer honestamente que tive um irmão um dia.” Uma análise detalhada da relação entre Sirius e Regulus, da perspectiva de Regulus.


Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling  
Irmãos © Bellatrix Black (bellablack arroba gmail. com)  
Brothers © http/www. fanfiction. net/s/1626430/1/  
Tradução © Ameria  
Copyright Dez/2003

ESTA FANFIC É UMA **TRADUÇÃO

* * *

**

**IRMÃOS**

"_Nossa personalidade é o que fazemos quando achamos que ninguém está olhando."_

H. Jackson Browne 

Dizem que irmãos estão destinados a ser próximos. Dizem que eles estão destinados a amar e estimar um ao outro, mesmo não demonstrando isso para todo mundo.

Nós não estávamos a nenhum dos dois.

E gostávamos do jeito que estava.

* * *

Ele era três anos mais velho que eu, então naturalmente achava que sabia de tudo antes de mim. Ele vinha para casa de Hogwarts, seus olhos tristes enquanto mamãe cumprimentava-o amargamente, me deixando de lado uma vez que ela tinha começado sua lista de desapontamentos — todos relacionados a ele, de alguma forma. E ele sempre trazia alguns novos admiráveis objetos para entreter-se durante as férias de verão.

— Bombas de bosta! — proclamou alegremente assim que estávamos fora do alcance do ouvido dos outros.

— Bombas de bosta? — perguntei, piscando surpreso. — Sirius! Mamãe vai te matar se ela te pegar com isso!

— Que seja — murmurou ele, acenando com a mão como se não tivesse problema.

Na verdade, eu estava fascinado, apesar de que você nunca me veria dizendo isso para Sirius. O que mamãe diria se descobrisse? Sacudi a cabeça tentando manter meus olhos longe daqueles objetos misteriosos. Nós nunca tínhamos tido permissão de nos aproximar de instrumentos de tamanha malevolência; mamãe e papai cuidadosamente proibiram qualquer coisa do tipo depois de um incidente em particular com Pó de Arroto.

— Sirius... — eu disse em advertência, mas o tão familiar sorriso apareceu.

— O quê? — ele questionou.

— Não.

— Não o quê?

— Não cause problemas! — exclamei. — As coisas já estão suficientemente ruins do jeito que estão. A última coisa que você precisa é a mãe respirando no seu pescoço porque a cozinha está cheirando a ovo podre!

Mas, naturalmente, isso não parou meu irmão. Podia-se praticamente ver as engrenagens girando em sua cabeça enquanto ele pensava numa nova conspiração para atormentar meus pais. E ele sabia que as coisas não ficariam fáceis para ele, embora esse seja provavelmente o porquê de ele continuar comportando-se mal. Mamãe e papai nunca realmente o perdoaram por ter caído na Grifinória. Pelo que a Narcissa me contou, o chapéu escolhe sua casa para você, mas isso não a impediu de tratá-lo como escória, tampouco.

— Quem disse que eu vou causar problemas? — perguntou ele, tentando soar inocente. Que nada. Não tinha nem um osso inocente no corpo de Sirius.

— Eu não sou idiota.

— Isso é questionável.

— Eu sei que você vai tentar alguma coisa.

E assim foi um ciclo de discussões e insultos, antes de nós dois irmos jantar mal humorados. Eu ainda estava afetado pelo rancor dele. Bombas de bosta eram até mais surpreendentes que as Xícaras Mordedoras de Nariz dos anos passados. E rezei para que ele talvez encontre algo mais criativo para fazer esse ano do que soltá-las em cima de nossa mãe.

Achei que talvez eu pudesse ajudá-lo dessa vez. Talvez se eu o ajudasse ele não fosse pego e eu não tivesse que ficar o resto das minhas férias ouvindo meus pais ralharem com ele. Ou talvez, se eu o livrasse deles todos juntos, não teria nenhum problema, para começar.

Então, quando a oportunidade apareceu, eu a agarrei.

Foi uma semana depois, enquanto Sirius estava estudando, trabalhando rancorosamente na sua lição de férias. Eu sabia onde ele tinha guardado as bombas de bosta. Ele nunca teve bons lugares para escondê-las, e até Bella sabia do compartimento escondido no closet. Talvez ele não se importasse muito em esconder seus pertences, embora eu só pudesse supor tal resposta.

Silenciosamente, entrei no quarto de meu irmão, olhando por cima dos meus ombros a cada dois segundos. Nunca tinha feito algo desse tipo pelas costas dele. Era excitante. Sim, excitante era a palavra. Aposto que Sirius nunca tinha me imaginado ousando tocar seus pertences.

Então, tateei pelo closet dele, procurando por aquele pequeno encaixe na madeira que me ajudaria em minha busca. Não demorei a abrir o compartimento e retirar o conteúdo de dentro. Senti orgulho de mim mesmo no momento. Não sei por que e, pensando nisso agora, foi um momento muito insignificante, não foi?

E não sei por que elas caíram, realmente não sei. Talvez eu tenha apertado muito forte; foi isso que imaginei no final, pelo menos. De qualquer modo, as bombas de bosta caíram, deixando para trás por conseqüência o desagradável cheiro podre. Pulando para trás, comecei a abanar o cheiro ruim e corri para fora do quarto numa velocidade alarmante.

Corri escada abaixo, esquecendo que ainda segurava a trava das bombas em minhas mãos. Atrás de mim ouvi a voz de Sirius vindo de parte alguma e, para minha surpresa, tropecei nos meus próprios pés, rapidamente caindo pelos últimos degraus e aterrissando de costas com um golpe ressonante.

Três coisas aconteceram muito rápido. Ouvi passos apressados escada abaixo. Vi meu irmão na minha frente, seu rosto estampado com... Poderia ser? Interesse? E aí, ouvi um som alto e agudo vindo da sala de estar.

— Regulus!

Ah, era a mamãe. Minha cabeça ficou pesada e estava pulsando como nunca antes. Eu não podia aparentar sentar na hora, ainda que olhar para minha mãe agora não fosse ser um prêmio. Sem duvida ela podia sentir o cheiro das bombas de bosta que ainda estava em minhas roupas, ou talvez tivesse visto as travas que tinham voado da minha mão e caído na escada.

— O que significa isso? — rugiu ela, atirando uma acusação de relance para Sirius.

Problema. Isto sem duvida seria problema. Tentei abrir a boca para falar, para explicar e rezar a Deus para que ela não me odiasse pela bagunça que eu tinha feito. Para minha surpresa, entretanto, vi Sirius se pôr na minha frente, seu rosto passivo e obediente.

— Regulus roubou uma coisa minha — ele disse indiferente, olhando de relance seu pequeno irmão mais uma vez. — Eu estava só tentando pegar de volta.

Eu fiquei surpreso.

"Sirius!" pensei. "Seu louco!"

Eu não podia falar. Não podia me mexer. Deitado ali, vi o olhar de fúria que mamãe deu enquanto olhava as bombas de bosta e seu filho caído.

A briga que se seguiu naquela noite foi uma das mais barulhentas que já ouvi. Mamãe ficou horas gritando a plenos pulmões como Sirius poderia ter me "matado". Não era com ela que Sirius tinha que se preocupar, mas com papai, que estava fora, ocupado com negócios do Ministério e não voltaria por dias.

Ela, claro, mandou Sirius e Kreacher me levaram para meu quarto, e ia me ver a cada hora antes de voltar a ralhar com seu filho mais velho. A ouvi murmurando para si mesma sobre mandar uma coruja ao St. Mungus e chamar um curandeiro para me examinar, apesar de eu murmurar que ficaria bem e só queria dormir.

Mesmo porque dormir fosse a última coisa que eu planejava fazer.

Mas cochilei e, quando acordei, encontrei meu irmão sentado perto da minha cama. Seus olhos estavam fechados. Por um momento achei que ele podia ter dormido, mas na hora que fui tocar sua face tranqüila, seus olhos castanhos se abriram, fixando o olhar em mim de um jeito desajeitado.

— Você está bem? — perguntou Sirius.

— Claro que estou — grasnei rapidamente, incerto de como agir. Eu devia ser grato a ele? Devia agradecer? Devia me esconder embaixo dos lençóis e esperar até ele ir embora?

— Bom — ele disse curto, se levantando e espreguiçado antes de se virar para a porta.

— Sirius! — chamei, surpreendendo a mim mesmo. — Espere um pouco.

— O que é? — ele perguntou, ocultando um bocejo não existente. — Está muito tarde, Regulus. Eu não me importaria de ir para a cama agora.

— Você não devia ter mentido para mamãe — murmurei hesitante. Sirius pareceu considerar isto por um momento, antes de sacudir a cabeça abruptamente.

— Não, Regulus — disse ele gentilmente. — Eu acho que fiz a coisa certa.

— Você mentiu para sua mãe! Como isso é certo? — exigi saber.

Sim, eu exigi alguma coisa dele. A primeira e última vez que eu exigiria qualquer coisa de meu irmão. Ele cruzou os braços, as roupas pretas se entrelaçando enquanto se sentava de novo perto da minha cama.

— Me diga, você preferia que eu dissesse a verdade para nossa querida e velha mãe, que você caiu da escada enquanto escapava do terror das bombas de bosta que você mesmo soltou?

— Foi um acidente.

— Responda a pergunta.

Suspirei em exaustão enquanto minha cabeça começou a pulsar outra vez. Mexi nos meus cabelos, o que era um sinal de que estava nervoso e não queria responder. Permitindo-me deitar outra vez, sacudi a cabeça lentamente.

— Não. Verdade seja dita, não era a minha intenção usar as bombas de bosta; eu só queria me livrar delas. Detesto pensar no que a mamãe teria feito se tivesse me encontrado com elas no fim da escada.

— Então qual é o problema? — ele perguntou indiferente, e pensei por um momento se ele era ignorante.

— Você não devia ter levado a culpa por uma coisa que eu fiz, Sirius. Você já tem problemas suficientes.

Para minha surpresa, a face dele se contorceu em algo como um sorriso. E ele riu tão gentilmente. Eu não tinha certeza do que fazer, tentando entender como minha simples resposta podia ser tão engraçada.

— Desde quando você se tornou tão nobre e honesto? — Eu não respondi, mas me sentei em choque. Sirius sorriu e me deu uma palmadinha no ombro.

— Isso não serve para você, Regulus. Mas veja, eu estou bem com as coisas do jeito que elas são. Mamãe e papai podem me detestar o quanto eles quiserem, e eu definitivamente não vou parar de detestá-los de volta. Só me promete uma coisa?

— Ok — respondi, um pouco aliviado.

— Me prometa que você nunca, e eu quero dizer _nunca_ vai chegar perto de qualquer coisa que eu traga de Hogwarts. _Nunca_.

E então eu prometi. E Sirius me deixou para uma noite sem sono de contemplação e confusão. Foi uma das poucas vezes em nossas vidas que não tínhamos agido como irmãos arrogantes, competindo um com o outro. Claro, essa felicidade não era para ser a última. Um pequeno e único fato não muda o curso da vida de uma pessoa. Preferivelmente forma velhas memórias, as quais se deitam acordadas de noite, querendo saber como tal situação aconteceu.

Agora, como um homem crescido, eu penso nessa historia e fico confuso. O fato de que Sirius nunca tomou conta de mim, ou guardou para mim o menor sentimento de irmão, só me bateu como um estranho e anormal. Não nos vimos por anos — não que tenha feito diferença.

Mas eu posso honestamente dizer que tive um irmão, um dia. E ele foi legal, até uma certa hora. Ele era corajoso, forte e esperto. E, passado o tempo, comecei a odiar isso nele. Comecei a detestar tudo nele, de sua atitude a seus amigos.

Isso foi naquele tempo e é agora. Eu não mais tenho um irmão. Não mais tenho uma família, todos eles deixaram esse mundo e continuaram "do outro lado". E aqui estou eu, só e apodrecendo no chão. Não sou nada mais que cinzas, ossos, sujeira e vermes.

_E fico imaginando quando vou acordar de novo..._

**FIM

* * *

**

**N.T.: **Essa foi a primeira fic que traduzi, então nem imagino a quantidade de erros que deve ter aí xx


End file.
